Strategy
Optimal reset period Players agreed to a common knowledge that if it takes more than the default 30 seconds to defeat a boss (after 10/10 of every 5th difficulty) it is wise to reset, in order to benefit from the White Orbs' bonus damage that have been gathered so far. Also, a second condition to allow optimal reseting is to collect the Blue chest from the Rock golem at 101-101 "???" area. Item Prioritization Before reading the following, please consult Item Stacking section under Game Mechanics page for a brief explanation on diminishing returns. The general consensus of which item to prioritize is the following: # Stone Tablet: Grants bonus damage per White Orb. This is your #1 source of damage in the game. # Death Calice: Increases skull value. In other words, increases income (meaning reaching higher damage faster) # Power Potion: Whenever you go AFK, Bob sleeps and your non-tap monsters gain bonus damage. # Specific Monster Item: I.E: Zombie Horde Eye, which increases up to 50% of the monster Zombie Horde's damage. But it is preferable to gather items for your strongest monster(the one you were able to unlock last before reseting). # Power Axe: Raises all non-tap monsters' damage, albeit by a small percentage. Synergizes well with specific monsters' item and Armageddon Armory building from Hell. # Necro Swords and Magic Rings: These are considered low tier items, since idling deals more damage than clicking, and according to the above "Optimal reset period" strategy, it is wise to reset if you are unable to kill the boss in 30 seconds. Prolonging a fight you can't win is a waste of time (Although it is wise to save some of these for the Easter Challenges). Speed Runs for Item Farming Dependent on the number of orbs and the players damage and skull multiplier, speed may differ, but with a 500x orb damage multiplier and 5x skull modifier, speed runs through the rock golem take ~7 minutes. For each run, accomplish the following: # Click to defeat the first stage and yield enough skulls to upgrade Bob to level 2 and buy a Zombie Horde. # Wait while Bob sleeps (assuming you have the Power Potions) and upgrade the Zombie Horde to level 50, getting the 5% skull bonus. # Upgrade the Zombie Horde as possible and complete the first 4 areas (through difficulty 70). # Fight the Rock Golem and take the blue chest. # Go through the time portal. # Repeat This strategy only yields 3-6 orbs per trip, but maximizes item farming for early play. Once level 205 can be completed in under 10 minutes, players should speed run to the second chest and second time portal (yielding ~200 orbs per run and 2 blue chests). Forging If you have read the Item Prioritization then you wonder how it may apply to exclusive forge items. I will explain how to speed up your crafting time and what items you should make and not. For full crafting list please check Forge. The list of items to forge: #Power Cube Piece but NOT Power Cube itself: Grands even more DPS than 3 any Stone Table (3%-9% > 15%) which is fifth or twice better than regular Stone Table. Power Cube would grand only 50% from 45% which is only adds 5%. You should focus on Power Cube Pieces to maximize your DPS in short time period. #Chaos Crest: You could craft this while you farming items. #Pearl Necklace: It a very powerful item. If gather about 59 of them, you will have endless Bob's Sloth Form. But it comes with a price of 50% DPS per Orb since you craft Power Cube (you'll need 59 Power Cubes which is 2950% DPS per Orb) . If you plan to craft them, then keep in mind that you must ration your Power Cubes and do it if you reached maximal location in the game. #Crafting Shard from Splinters is cheaper than simply crafting Shard in shard tab. #Voodoo Doll: It a good item but it comes only in one quantity. #Bad Seed: Useful for quick crafting boosts trick. It takes only 1 min to make one and you can combine it with Power Potion. #Piggy Bank of Doom: This item is useless when you gather 50K skull almost in few seconds BUT It may prove to be helpful if Bob can't destroy building at all but even with Zombie Horde it is easily possible. On other hand you could just travel to early levels and farm there and get back. How to speed up your crafting. You can boost your crafting by 4 hours but it waste to use on 1 hour timer and it resets after 4 hours. Best way to use it is on Monster Items crafting, specifically the 4 star item that take 3 hours. If you skip your crafting with diamonds you reset your boost completely. You can craft A Bad Seed or Rubbish that takes only 1 min and skip the crafting with diamond to get a quick boost reset.